


strawberries.

by yokohbadboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokohbadboy/pseuds/yokohbadboy
Summary: "i'd rather have the cake than you."
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	strawberries.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okrivqr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okrivqr/gifts).



"kei!~" kuroo's voice rang down from the hallway.

"ah, welcome home." the older heard tsukishima's monotonous-sounding voice as he took off his dress shoes, making sure not to drop the white plastic bag in his hand.

kuroo held up the bag, "got your favorite, strawberry shortcake."

tsukishima got up from the dining table where he was sitting with his computer, his eyes almost sparkling, "i'm listening."

the black-haired male chuckled, "ah well, sorry to disappoint, but actually, it sold out." he set the bag down on the table, "i got strawberries and whipped cream instead."

kuroo took off his blazer, putting it around his arm; he stood with his hand on his hip.

tsukishima's eyes, which were just sparkling a moment ago, dimmed down, "ah."

"what's with that 'ah', kei-chan?~" kuroo pouted. "even after i went through all this trouble to get something nice for tonight."

"i didn't ask you to." tsukishima said, coldly.

"you're no fun," kuroo flicked the younger's forehead. "now, let me get a bottle of wine out."

tsukishima rubbed the sore spot on his forehead, "seriously.."

tsukishima watched the other set down his jacket on the couch to grab a bottle of muscat de beaumes-de-venise from the rack.

"have a seat," kuroo gestured for tsukishima to sit back down, as he brought the bottle over, quickly grabbing the wine opener from the cabinet.

as tsukishima sat down, kuroo set the bottle on the table and opened it as fast as he could. he popped in and out of the kitchen to grab a plate and two forks, to which he opened the package of strawberries and set them out on the plate.

he opened the can of chilled whipped cream and sprayed a swirl of it onto the plate. kuroo grabbed two wine glasses and poured some of the white wine into both, finally having a seat.

"enjoy," kuroo laughed, before stabbing a strawberry with his fork, swirling it in the cream, and then eating it.

"thanks," tsukishima said, also eating a strawberry.

"so, how was work, tetsu?" the blonde looked at the other, as he put another cream-covered strawberry into his mouth.

"same old, same old. i would've rather been hanging out with you," kuroo propped his head up with his hand, grinning.

a long sigh left tsukishima's lips, "i'd rather have the cake than you."

"ouch, that hurt, kei." kuroo frowned.

the black-haired eyed his glass of wine before picking it up, his face instantly lighting back up, "c'mon, kei. let's have a cheers!"

though reluctant, a small smile soon appeared on the blonde's face, "whatever you say."

with their wine in hand, they clink each other's glass lightly, before saying—

"happy anniversary."


End file.
